


Jingle Bell Rock

by phantomcobie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonbae, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, im so sorry santa, jacob is wearing an elf costume for most of this, kev hates his job, pwp with a dash of feelings, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomcobie/pseuds/phantomcobie
Summary: "So you used to bone one of Santa's elves?""Please don't say it like that."
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	Jingle Bell Rock

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies for the general indecency of this shit storm of a holiday fic.

Bells. 

An off kilter tinkling. It bounces off the walls, off the mop buckets and the trash bag boxes. The sound, like a tiny metallic pinball, darts around the tiny supply closet. It’s not loud, can’t possibly be any louder than the moans escaping through the fingers Kevin has pressed firmly to his companion’s mouth. 

Kevin uses his free hand to grab Jacob’s hips, halting his stuttered thrusting. Jacob looks up ever so slightly to meet his eyes. “It sounds like Santa’s fucking workshop in here.”

Jacob, mouth still covered by Kevin’s sweaty palm, raises his eyebrows in silent confusion. Kevin gestures to the elf hat still perched on Jacob’s faux blonde head. The tiny golden bells tinkle innocently when Jacob looks up in attempts to see what Kevin is talking about. 

“Right,” he mumbles into Kevin’s palm. He snatches the hat off and tosses it onto a nearby shelf. The bells give one final, saddened jingle as they land amongst a stack of cleaning supplies. 

Before Jacob can say anything else, Kevin pulls him flush against his chest again. With sweaty foreheads pressed together, Jacob returns his attention to the impatient aching in their groins. Kevin looks down, bottom lip in a vice grip between his teeth, and admires the thick fingers gliding over his length and pressing it against Jacob’s. 

When they finish, they stand frozen in time for a few seconds, their breath damp against each other’s necks. When Jacob does pull away, he tears a piece of rough, brown paper towel and hands it to Kevin. It sucks but it gets the job done. Kevin wipes away the milky residue of their encounter and tucks himself back into his work pants. 

“Break time’s over.” 

🎄🎄🎄

“It’s November,” Kevin deadpans. He stares with unconcealed disgust at the freakishly large Christmas tree standing obtrusively in the middle of the mall. 

"And you're five minutes late," Chanhee says. The store's fluorescent lights bounce off his colored lenses and cast a wicked glint across his eyes. 

"Traffic was awful," Kevin supplies, taking a long sip from the iced coffee in his hand. 

Chanhee eyes the coffee accusingly. "Yeah, _traffic._ "

"You should've seen the line at Dunkin." Kevin says sticking out his tongue.

He doesn't see Chanhee's eye roll, but he feels it as he drags his feet to the time clock. He grits his teeth at the flash of red the machine gives in response to his late clock-in. 

“A truck came in last night. We gotta get all of the new fragrances out before opening,” Chanhee says, handing him an extra box cutter. 

Kevin takes it with a sleepy mumble and slices into one of the many stacked boxes. When the cardboard flaps open, Kevin groans. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He pulls out one of the new “limited edition” Christmas scents and shakes it menacingly in Chanhee’s direction. “It’s _November_ ,” Kevin reiterates. 

“So I’ve been told.” Chanhee grabs the perfume out of Kevin’s hands before the delicate bottle can slip from his grip and shatter on the floor. While he gently places the bottle into a display case, he continues, “Never too early to start getting into the spirit of the holidays.” 

Kevin’s curled upper lip says otherwise. 

🎄🎄🎄

November flies by in a blur. By the time December does hit, Kevin has already taken in as much “Christmas” as he can endure. His usually bearable job at a fragrance store becomes increasingly more unbearable as the dreaded holiday draws nearer. It’s no secret that holiday shoppers make the worst customers. Said shoppers typically fall into three categories: clueless men shopping for their wives, women who insist on sampling every cologne in their stock, and lastly, those who attempt to return half used bottles. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, even if you have the original box and receipt, we do not accept returns or make exchanges.” 

Kevin stares blankly into the angry face in front of him. By the looks of it, the woman is speaking. Her lips are moving although the words leaving them aren’t really registering for Kevin. Instead of enjoying her spiel about his own incompetence, he watches with soft fascination as her cheeks redden into the same color smeared unevenly across her lips. _Should’ve used a lipliner_ , he thinks to himself, looking at the little splinters of color that travel into the cracks around her mouth. 

Amidst his quiet observations, he does catch some of her words. She claims the perfume that she purchased gave her a “horrid rash.” Kevin takes one look at the half emptied fragrance and wants to tell her it couldn’t have been _that_ bad seeing as how she used half the damn bottle. Instead, he calmly gestures to the sign next to the register that states in large, bold letters: NO EXCHANGES OR RETURNS.

“I apologize for your poor experience ma’am; however, we do have a very strict no returns policy for sanitary reasons.”

As suspected, Kevin’s calm composure only works to piss her off even more. She’s flung into a whole new rant, and Kevin just sadly looks at the long line of customers gathering behind her. 

“What is corporate’s number? I’d like to speak with someone about the rude young man who failed to help me today.” 

With a taut smile, Kevin reaches beneath the counter to grab a business card. He slides it over the counter to her. She snatches it up along with a pen. “And your name?” She asks. Her tone is pompous, as if nothing could possibly make her happier than phoning in a complaint about an underpaid retail employee. 

“It’s Kevin,” he responds cheerily. “K-E-V-I-N.” 

“Well I’m sure you’ll be hearing from your boss very soon, Kevin,” she spits, her voice like freshly extracted spider venom. 

“Merry Christmas,” Kevin says with a smile as she snatches her things off the counter and stomps out of the store. 

Once she has vacated the premises, the next customer in line awkwardly waddles up to the register. He places his selections on the counter wordlessly. 

“Find everything okay today?”

🎄🎄🎄 

**Kevin:**  
i’m quitting

 **Chanhee:**  
shut up no you’re not

 **Kevin:**  
i totally am  
how could you do this to me  
leave me here all alone like this  
it’s like a zoo out here  
a zoo without Matt Damon

 **Chanhee:**  
i literally have a 100° fever

 **Kevin:**  
don’t make me feel bad for u

 **Chanhee:**  
Eric said he’ll be there in 30

Kevin slips his phone back into his pocket with a pout and leans against the checkout counter. He’s only three hours into his shift and his back is already hurting. 

With Sangyeon out of town and Chanhee bedridden, he’d been forced to work his Saturday morning shift alone. Luckily, Chanhee managed to get ahold of Eric to come in early after his grandma’s doctor’s appointment. He’s thankful Eric agreed to come in early, though he fears he won’t survive the next 30 minutes alone.

After the lady’s little outburst, the morning only got progressively worse. A young couple had strolled in with their rather handsy toddler who managed to knock over and shatter three bottles of perfume in the span of 30 seconds. Not wanting to risk an actual lawsuit, Kevin rushed over to sweep up the glass. The whole time, the couple hovered and offered a useless stream of apologies no matter how many times Kevin assured them it was okay. To top it all off, while Kevin was sopping up the reeking puddle of fragrance with an old rag, a customer kept ringing the bell by the register. 

“Be right there,” Kevin had muttered through clenched teeth. 

Now, with the rush of early bird shoppers over, Kevin paces around the store in attempts to look busy. He picks up discarded sample papers and trashes them, eyes skimming for another disaster to strike. _Bad things come in 3s afterall,_ he muses to himself. 

It seems that the third nightmare of the day won’t strike until after Eric arrives. When the spritely young blonde rushes into the store, he’s quick to clock in and tie an apron around his waist. 

“Sorry it took me so long. Gran’s doctor can be kinda chatty.” 

Kevin’s so happy to see him that he doesn’t even comment on the obnoxious Santa hat on his head. Not that Eric really even gives him a chance to. As soon as he’s clocked in, Eric sniffs the air. “Somebody drop some bottles again?” 

“Yeah, some little rugrat came swinging through here like Miley Cryus. Haven’t had a chance to go hunt down a mop yet.” 

“You should go grab one while it’s still dead in here.” 

Kevin jumps at the opportunity to escape the shop, even if it is just to go grab a mop from the nearest janitor’s station. “Be right back,” he shouts over his shoulder. His feet carry him out of the store before the entire statement can even leave his mouth.

🎄🎄🎄

Does Kevin ‘accidentally’ take a detour to the family restroom just so he can lock the door and sit in the surprisingly comfortable chair next to the changing station while he scrolls through twitter? Yes. 

Does Kevin feel bad when he vacates said restroom 10 minutes later to find a line of mothers and their babies all looking at him expectantly? No. 

He offers a tight lipped smile as he slips past and down the corridor into one of the service hallways. He retrieves a mop from one of the janitor’s closets and proceeds to fill it with hot water and probably too much floor cleaner. Mop in tow, Kevin finally makes it back to the store. 

It’s quiet when he returns, save for Ariana Grande’s ‘Santa Tell Me’ playing over the radio. If it weren’t the ten-thousandth time that he’d heard it this week, he may even like it; however, in his current state, he really just wants to shove his fingers in his ears. 

Eric is busy helping an elderly woman sample perfumes so Kevin sets to work on mopping up the sticky area where the fragrances originally broke. Just as he’s setting out another wet floor sign, a loud booming of bells sounds over the mall’s intercoms. Kevin jumps, almost slipping on the slick floor. After a few flails, he manages to catch himself. He slams the sign down and looks to see what all the commotion is about with murderous intent in his eyes. 

Surrounding the massive Christmas tree in the mall’s plaza, sits an equally massive red chair. While the mall echoes with ‘Jingle Bells,’ a large red form comes waddling out from behind the tree. His hearty “HO, HO, HO’S,” are met with clapping and cheers from parents and children alike. 

Kevin just rolls his eyes. He admits to being a bit of a grinch but even when he was younger, he never understood all the excitement over a dude in a musty old suit threatening to squeeze through his chimney and eat all his cookies. He seems to be very alone in this sentiment because even Eric smiles brightly at the imposter parading around the Christmas tree. 

“I almost forgot that Santa pictures start today,” Eric says cheerily, joining Kevin at the front of the store. From their vantage point, they have the perfect view of the makeshift Santa’s Workshop.

“I wish someone actually had forgotten about them,” Kevin grumbles. 

Eric frowns but chooses to ignore Kevin’s comment. The two stand, Kevin leaning his head grumpily on the mop handle, when a party of about 6 or so elves walk out. 

Kevin may hate his job, but at least it’s not _that._

Each of the “elves” are dressed in bright green smocks. They’re just as awful as one may imagine; cheap polyester fabric, loosely sewn on bells, and worst of all are the tights. All of them are donned in matching, candy-cane striped tights.

__

Kevin blanches at the spectacle while the elves march around in their cartoony pointed ears and curly-toed slippers. Suddenly, he’s thankful for his shitty position behind the counter of a fragrance store. 

__

That is, until the third disaster of the day finally decides to rear its ugly head. 

__

Amongst the circle of skipping Christmas elves is none other than _him_. 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

“Nice place,” Kevin says, stepping into the apartment for the first time. “Well, for a potential serial killer, that is.” 

__

Jacob laughs. It’s that airy, slightly high pitched one that Kevin has only just had the pleasure of hearing in person but is already starting to adore. 

__

“I keep all the machetes under the floorboards.”

__

Kevin clicks his tongue in response. “A little too early to be makin’ jokes like that one, buddy.” 

__

One of Jacob’s large hands goes up to scratch the back of that stupidly beautiful head. He looks at Kevin with a slight tilt of a smile on his lips and an invitation in his eyes. 

__

Kevin’s gone before he even leaves the foyer.

__

He pushes Jacob onto the couch and has his cock in his mouth at record speed. Could they waste time doing things the “right” way? Sure. They absolutely could meet under the false pretenses of watching a movie, maybe even ordering some takeout. Could pretend they really care about getting to know one another for an hour as they sit with tension sizzling between them and glassy eyes pointed to a screen. Or, they could cut right to the chase, filthy as it may be, and allow themselves to be _greedy_. 

__

Thankfully, they mutually choose the latter. 

__

Of course, their first encounter isn’t perfect. First times rarely are, but it’s still pretty damn good all things considered. If Kevin’s being honest (which he is), it’s so good he’s a bit thrown off.

__

When he finishes across Jacob’s lips, he lets his jellied limbs sink into the surprisingly soft cushions of Jacob’s couch. He slings an arm over his eyes, content to float in his own makeshift darkness while he catches his breath. He hears Jacob shuffling around, probably grabbing things to clean up with. 

__

Kevin peeks just as Jacob hands him a warm, wet cloth. He hums his thanks and wipes what little mess landed on himself and not in Jacob’s mouth. 

__

“Well shit,” Kevin mumbles, mostly to himself. 

__

Jacob tilts his head in humored curiosity. “What is it?”

__

“That was really nice.”

__

His head tilts even further, those brown eyes trying to understand where Kevin is going with this. “Is that a bad thing?”

__

Kevin sits up, tucking himself back into his underwear and courteously making room for Jacob on his own couch. “No, no, it’s just,” Kevin pauses, wetting his lips, “I’m probably gonna want to see you again.” 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

Seeing Jacob again, after all this time has Kevin wanting to sink in between the cracks of the linoleum he stands on, all the way to the center of the earth. 

__

The next best thing is hiding behind one of the larger fragrance displays. 

__

“So you used to bone one of Santa’s elves?” 

__

Kevin grimaces, poking his head around the corner of the display to see that Jacob has his back turned to them now. “Please don’t say it like that.” 

__

“I don’t see the big deal,” Eric says. He’s got that endearing confused puppy expression written across his face as he says it. “I mean, shouldn’t he be the one embarrassed for you to see him like that?” 

__

“What do you mean?” 

__

“Kevin,” Eric deadpans, “he’s wearing candy-cane tights.” 

__

Cautiously, Kevin pokes his head even further around the display to look. Jacob is not excluded from the other “elves” and their red and white stockings. They’re ridiculous; grossly festive, and yet, they do wonders to accentuate the contours of his calves. Because of course Jacob is the type of asshole to look stunning in literally anything. Even in a cheap Christmas Elf costume. 

__

“Well you can’t just stand back there your whole shift!” Kevin is about to protest but Eric cuts him off. “He’s not even looking over here.” 

__

Kevin can confirm that indeed, Jacob hasn’t even spared a glance in their direction once. Looks like he’s the “camera elf” as he is the one waving bells wildly behind the camera to get the attention of the infant sitting in Santa’s lap. Kevin watches as Jacob dances around waving the bells, acting silly to make the baby giggle before capturing the shot. 

__

His stomach churns when he feels his lips curl into a smile. 

__

“You’re right,” he finally says, crawling out from behind the perfume display. 

__

The _second_ Kevin emerges from behind the racks, their eyes lock. Somehow, by some awful twist of fate, Jacob’s eyes travel past all of the mall’s patrons and twinkling decorations to pause directly on Kevin. Even from their distance, Kevin can see the crinkles form around Jacob’s eyes when he smiles. Jacob waves.

__

Kevin feels like he’s in a horror movie. 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

When Kevin said he may want to see Jacob again, he wasn’t kidding. They do see each other again. A lot. 

__

It’s the perfect kind of casual. He sends out a stream of less than eloquent text messages and usually within the hour, Jacob will be knocking on the door to his apartment. His favorite instances are when Jacob shows up with his hair still dripping, fresh from a shower. Kevin loves the feel of the cool water droplets falling onto his face as Jacob hovers over him. 

__

Sometimes they go to Jacob’s place too. Really it’s just a matter of convenience and whose roommates aren’t home. 

__

Now, they’re in Kevin’s room. He’s got the tv on too loud as to not alert Younghoon to what is happening across the hall. Kevin’s usually pretty good about not bringing home company while Younghoon’s home but when Jacob sent a text that said _‘miss your mouth on me’_ with a slew of blushy face and flower emojis, he had to make an exception. 

__

As with all of their encounters up to this point, they don’t waste any time. Kevin shoves Jacob into his computer chair and sinks to his knees. He shows Jacob exactly what there is to miss about his mouth and Jacob lets out the prettiest sighs. It’s a shame that most of the sounds are swallowed up by the Adventure Time reruns playing on the tv.

__

The biggest shame though is how Jacob doesn’t even have to lay a single finger on him for Kevin to spill into his own palms. The heady weight of Jacob on his tongue and the stuttered tugs of his own hand are more than enough to send him over the edge. 

__

When the heat subsides, Jacob tugs him up from the floor and pulls him into Kevin’s bed. He follows Jacob on his descent into the pillows with a slight ‘oof’ at the impact. One thing Kevin is still struggling to get used to is how much of a cuddler Jacob is. Jacob pulls Kevin’s back flush to his chest, even throwing a leg over Kevin’s hips. Kevin can feel the tips of his ears going pink. 

__

“You sure do cuddle a lot for a guy I met on a shoddy dating app.”

__

“Hmmm,” Jacob mumbles into the back of Kevin's neck. “Does it bother you?”

__

Kevin has a staring contest with the wall as he considers Jacob’s question. “No, as long as you don’t read too far into it.”

__

“I won’t.” 

__

It’s the answer he wanted to hear, but his chest still tightens. 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

Eric has to elbow Kevin in the side to remind him that proper etiquette calls for people to return the gesture when waved to. Thoroughly frazzled, Kevin lifts his hand and gives an awkward twitch of his fingers. It’ll just have to do. 

__

At that moment, a customer carries a box of perfume back to the counter and Kevin all but jumps out of his skin to be the one to check her out. They get fairly busy after that and Kevin falls into the monotonous drone of helping customers sample and choose scents. He steals glances across the way every now and again. The line of children waiting for pictures with Santa stretches all the way around the Christmas tree. 

__

Kevin does eventually get too caught up in actually doing his job to pay attention to Jacob though. And when hours pass and nothing out of the ordinary happens, Kevin really should have expected for things to go south. 

__

Kevin’s organizing and restocking the more expensive fragrances they keep in a glass display case when he hears a light tapping on the glass. He looks up, head still mostly inside the case and expecting to see Eric messing with him. Instead, he sees smiling eyes and stupid elf ears. 

__

Kevin, trying to imitate the composure of someone who has their shit together, finishes placing the last perfume on the shelf before locking the case and standing upright. 

__

“No tapping on the glass, it scares the fish.”

__

“Sorry. You guys really should put up a sign or something.”

__

Kevin averts his gaze when Jacob smiles. He hates this. It’s been months since they last spoke (not that Kevin has kept track of the passing time or anything). Kevin’s not sure what this conversation is supposed to entail. Should he ask how Jacob’s been? Wait patiently for him to answer. In return, give his own brief synopsis of what the past 4 months without Jacob have been like? 

__

It all feels so superficial and Kevin can’t bear even the thought of it. Not after 7 hours of selling perfumes and with Jacob in an elf costume. 

__

Jacob seems perfectly content to just stare at him though. Kevin dares a look into his eyes. He’s trying to say _this is your cue to say something now_ , but either it completely goes over Jacob’s head or he just ignores it because his lips don’t move. 

__

“Nice outfit,” Kevin finally blurts. 

__

Jacob looks down, as if he’s forgotten that he’s wearing a literal green smock with striped stockings. He laughs, a high breathy sound that shakes the little bells hanging from the tip of his hat. “Not bad, eh?” 

__

“I’m lying. It’s absolutely awful.” 

__

Jacob laughs again. Kevin really wishes he would stop.

__

“I have to get back but uh,” Jacob wipes his palms on the front of the costume, “I just wanted to say hi.” 

__

Kevin nods because he doesn’t really know what to say. This time it’s Jacob’s turn to look at him pleadingly to find words to fill space between them with. Kevin comes up blank. 

__

“Do you still have my phone number?” Jacob asks.

__

_Of course I still have your fucking number_. “No,” Kevin lies with perfect grace. “I cleared out a bunch of numbers a while back.” 

__

Jacob just nods, rummages in the pocket of his elf smock and pulls out an old receipt. He grabs a pen from the counter and jots down the digits and holds them out for Kevin to take. “Well now you’ll have it again,” he says. The smile on his face is so bright you’d think he just solved world hunger.

__

When Kevin hesitates, Jacob adds, “If you want it, that is.” 

__

“Yeah, sure,” Kevin says, snatching the crumpled paper from Jacob’s hands. He’s careful not to touch his fingers when he does it. “You better get back to the North Pole,” Kevin says, gesturing behind them. 

__

He gets an eye roll in response. “Yeah, yeah. Text me, okay?” 

__

Kevin gives Jacob a thumbs up as he walks away even though every cell in his body is giving himself a middle finger. 

__

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

They mess around for a while. Lots of hands in pants and mouths on taut skin, but they never _actually_ sleep with each other. Until they do. 

__

Jacob tries to be gentle and sweet with him their first time because he’s _that type_. The type to hover over him and cradle Kevin’s face in his hands even though their situation calls for none of that kind of intimacy. Kevin knows that it’s just a side effect of the softness that Jacob naturally exudes, but he doesn’t want any of it.

__

He quickly flips them around, settling into Jacob’s lap. He brushes sweaty strands of hair off his own forehead with one hand and reaches around behind him to line Jacob’s dick up to his entrance with the other. It’s probably just his lust filled brain, but Kevin doesn’t remember the last time he enjoyed the stretch this much. 

__

Jacob, surprisingly loud Jacob, groans beneath him. His fingers dig into Kevin’s thighs and in the back of his fuzzy brain, he wishes he would grab him harder. 

__

Kevin’s fingers latch onto the cold metal of Jacob’s wire headboard for support while he bounces. “You’re big,” he hisses through clenched teeth. 

__

“Yeah?” Jacob replies haughtily beneath him. 

__

“Shut up.” He slaps Jacob’s chest lightly when he says it. Jacob chooses then to start putting in some work of his own, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Kevin. From that moment on, Kevin gets lost in their rhythm. He can think later.

__

Later always comes too soon. Jacob has long past tied the condom off and disposed of it when Kevin is getting up to find his discarded clothes. He curses Jacob mentally for slinging them across the room earlier. When he finally finds his jeans, Jacob grabs his wrist and pulls him back. 

__

Before Kevin can register what’s happening, Jacob kisses him. It’s closed mouth, a mere brush of lips that lasts no longer than a few seconds. Only once it’s over does Kevin realize it’s their first kiss. Kevin’s heart thumbs oddly in his chest.

__

“You going home?” Jacob asks once they’re apart. 

__

Kevin turns away, pulling his jeans up over his hips. _Of course I’m going home_. “Yeah, I’ve got work in the morning.”

__

“Me too,” Jacob says quietly. Kevin pauses the buttoning of his jeans for a moment. He could try to dissect Jacob’s tone but he decides against it. 

__

“Well, don’t get so caught up in your dreams about me that you oversleep and lose your chances at the employee of the year trophy,” he teases, pulling his shirt over his head. 

__

Jacob chuckles and Kevin can feel the bed shift as he rolls over. “Text me when you get back home, okay?”

__

“I will.” 

__

He doesn’t. 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

Kevin decides Jacob is absolutely the worst. After he’s home, showered, and fed, he sits in his desk staring angrily at the crumpled piece of paper with Jacob’s phone number on it. It’s absolutely useless and he doesn’t know why he kept it. Jacob’s phone number is still very permanently saved into his phone. 

__

The problem now is he’s the one who has to make the first move. He’s the one who has to send the first text. This is such an infuriatingly Jacob move that Kevin wants to scream. 

__

Of course Jacob would leave it up to him to reach out first. He won’t come barging back into Kevin’s life if he doesn’t let him. Kevin doesn’t even consider himself a prideful person, but it shatters every semblance of honor he has to send that first text. 

__

**Kevin:**  
it’s kev

__

After he hits send, he sets his phone face down on his desk and attempts to return to the sketch he was working on. The tip of his apple pen barely hits the screen of his iPad before his phone vibrates. 

__

**Jake:**  
Hey

__

Little does he know that those little typed out words are the first laid bricks on the path to Kevin’s own demise. 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

Turns out, in the time they’d spent apart, Jacob switched over to full time free-lancing. When they were still hooking up regularly, Jacob worked at his uncle’s hardware store with little time to take photography gigs. Since then, he took the leap and transitioned into photography full-time. 

__

Things were going surprisingly well, but when he saw an ad searching for a Christmas photographer and offering decent seasonal pay, he couldn’t say no. 

__

“Guess the ad didn’t say anything about the elf costume, huh?” Kevin grits out between gasps. 

__

Jacob licks a long stripe up the side of Kevin’s neck before responding. “Nah, this is just a bonus.” 

__

Kevin full-on laughs, hands gripping tightly on Jacob’s shoulder as his thumb rolls teasingly over the head of Kevin’s dick. 

__

Kevin wishes their version of “catching up” didn’t include Jacob backing him into the wall of the family restroom next to the Hottopic.

__

It may be a bit unorthodox but it beats meeting up over coffee, right? 

__

Kevin’s good at keeping himself quiet, overly conscious of the way their breaths echoe around the open bathroom. Jacob’s always been the louder one though and Kevin has to kiss him several times just for the sake of shutting him up. 

__

“What about you?” Jacob asks when Kevin allows for the parting of their lips. 

__

Kevin doesn’t want to talk about himself, not when Jacob finally has his full hand wrapped around his length. “Same old same old,” Kevin answers curtly. He attempts to buck into Jacob’s palm to get him to speed up. Jacob seems to think they have all of the time in the world because he continues with his languid strokes. 

__

“Haven’t opened commissions yet like I told you to?” 

__

Kevin rolls his eyes. The last thing he wants to talk about right now is his art. “Not yet.” Frustration wins over in the end and Kevin wraps his fingers around Jacob’s wrist. “I might have to if I’m late for work and get fired because you want to take your sweet ass time.” 

__

Of course Jacob laughs because he’s always giggling when Kevin is involved. 

__

“Sorry, easy to get caught up in you.” 

__

Kevin’s fingers clench into that disgusting green polyester covering Jacob’s chest.

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

They do know how to talk like normal human beings, at least, they learn how to over time. As much as Kevin resists initially, they did start actually getting to know one another back then. Jacob went to college on a basketball scholarship, was 10 credits away from graduating with a degree in economics but decided to take up the guitar and a camera instead. Ignored pressure from parents and decided to pursue his passions. 

__

Kevin would be lying if he said didn’t find it awfully attractive. 

__

He learns all of this during their upteenth night together. They’re laying in Jacob’s bedroom after Kevin has pounded Jacob into the mattress (for lack of a better term). If Kevin thought Jacob was cuddly before, it’s nothing compared to how clingy he gets after Kevin’s been on top. 

__

They’ve fallen into that gross spooning position that Kevin kind of despises but he doesn’t have the balls to actually face Jacob when they’re cuddling, so he allows it. Jacob’s breath is warm on the back of his neck as he speaks, handing Kevin little parts of himself that he doesn’t feel qualified to hold. 

__

“Your turn,” Jacob punctuates with a kiss against the nape of Kevin’s neck. “How’d you get here?” 

__

“Well, I made the mistake of swiping right on a big, stupid-“ 

__

Jacob’s arms tighten around him. “You know what I meant.” 

__

Yeah, Kevin knows. It’s easier to talk without Jacob’s warm brown eyes looking at him so he tells him. Tells him about not having a fucking clue what he wanted to do after high school but having to do _something_. So he applied to the local community college to bide some time while he figured out what that _something_ was. He got through those two years and graduated without that enigmatic _something_ ever revealing itself. Not knowing what else to do, he put in an application for the fragrance store in the mall. 

__

“I draw too,” he finally says at last. 

__

“Yeah?” 

__

“Yeah.” 

__

Jacob hums. “You’ll have to show me sometime.” 

__

Kevin nods and against his better judgement ends up staying the night. 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

“You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met,” Chanhee says when Kevin steps into the store, his cheeks still flushed after his break. 

__

Kevin presses his cold fingers to his cheeks to cool them down. “Please save it.” 

__

“I should turn you into the police for public indecency.” 

__

“Nobody sees us,” Kevin says, focused entirely too much on straightening sample perfume bottles around the store. “And don’t act like you and Sangyeon are any better,” he adds. 

__

Chanhee places a hand over his chest, appalled at Kevin’s insinuation. “Never at work!” 

__

“I wasn’t on the clock.” Technically, this is true. The only times they ever slip away are when their breaks line up. Kevin does need to keep this job, after all. 

__

Chanhee looks like he could continue his lecture for at least another two hours but a man waves him over for help. Never in his life did Kevin think he would be thankful for a needy holiday shopper. 

__

He knows Chanhee is right. He is an idiot. But Jacob’s definitely a bigger idiot and that knowledge gives him some solace. Falling into old habits is a little too easy with Jacob. Back then, they could barely keep their hands off of each other, and now, working a few measly yards from one another is becoming the ultimate test of both of their wills. 

__

It’s only been a few days since Kevin made an ass of himself and sent the first text message to Jacob. Since then, they’ve committed an alarming number of atrocities in the bathrooms and assorted maintenance closets around the mall. Shame burns Kevin’s face thinking about how much he enjoys watching Jacob pull those candy patterned tights back over his thighs and hips when they’re through with each other. 

__

He’s shaking his head to get the image out of his brain when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He slips into the back of the store to check it. 

__

**Jake:**  
What time do you get off tonight? 

__

**Kevin:**  
sometime past ur bedtime 

__

Kevin puts his phone back in his pocket with every intent on ignoring him but it’s no use. He’s already got his phone pulled back out before it even stops vibrating with the notification. 

__

**Jake:**  
I’m being serious :(

__

**Kevin:**  
10:30, y?

__

**Jake:**  
I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over tonight? 

__

**Kevin:**  
i’ll think about it

__

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

He doesn’t think about it too hard because he’s knocking on the door to Jacob’s apartment at a quarter til midnight. He had to run home and wash the day off first. 

__

When Jacob opens the door, it looks like he had done much of the same. His hair looks soft, clean, and a little frizzy. He’s dressed for maximum comfort in joggers, the kind that cinch at the ankles, and a plain white shirt. It’s a v-cut because of course it is. 

__

Worst of all is the smile that splits his face when Jacob sees him. The crinkles around his eyes are basically a weapon and Kevin wants to press charges with how often Jacob uses them against him. So as to not to have to look at him any longer than necessary, Kevin weasels past into the living space. 

__

It’s pretty much exactly the same as he remembers. The only differences that stand out immediately are the small Christmas tree and the crooked garland framing the window. 

__

While Kevin is still surveying the apartment, Jacob comes up behind him and helps him out of the large puffer jacket he’s wearing. Kevin nods his silent thanks when Jacob slings it over the rack next to the door. 

__

“Got tired of sucking me off in the mall bathroom?” 

__

“I think I’m starting to rub holes in the knees of my tights,” Jacob says, his sentence dying off because they both start laughing. 

__

“This place looks the same as it used to,” Kevin says, plopping down on the couch. He tries not to think of all the times he’s fisted his fingers in Jacob’s hair on these very cushions. 

__

“Well you never did give me a chance to show you the machetes.” Jacob sits next to him on the couch. There’s plenty of room, but he sits so close their sides are touching. 

__

“Well you can’t show them to me now,” Kevin responds. “How rude would it be to kill me right before Christmas.” 

__

Jacob leans in closer, “Guess I’ll have to wait until after then.” 

__

Kevin doesn’t want to think about an after. He’s happy in his assumptions that this will end as soon as Christmas is over and the mall no longer needs a guy in an elf costume to take pictures. Kevin wants to tell him this is going to end again because it has to but then Jacob is kissing him and all his thoughts fall out of his head. It’s always like this. 

__

Jacob gets that tongue of his in between Kevin’s lips and all of sudden his higher brain functions cease. So Kevin does what he always does. Neatly files his thoughts away into the _‘will address later’_ cabinet in his head and lets himself get caught up in Jacob. 

__

It’s incredibly easy to do so with how needy Jacob feels against his lips. They’ve barely done anything at all and he can already feel the hard outline of Jacob pressing into his hip bone. 

__

Kevin pulls back to peer down between their bodies. “Damn Jakey, already?” 

__

The tops of Jacob’s cheeks flush. “Sorry, I couldn’t really wait.” He looks up into Kevin’s eyes and the suggestion of what Jacob was doing before he got here is enough to make his heart pound. 

__

Kevin licks his lips. His fingers trace the outline of Jacob in the joggers. His touch is so feathery light he doubts Jacob can even really feel it through the fabric. “Couldn’t even wait until I got here to start touching yourself?” Jacob ducks his face into Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin thinks it’s way cuter than it should be. 

__

“That’s gonna get you put on the naughty list.” 

__

Jacob’s head shoots up so fast Kevin’s a bit startled. “Please, no festive dirty talk, Kev.” 

__

“Fine, fine,” Kevin says. He grips Jacob through the sweatpants to pull him back into the mood. “But you gotta tell me what you were thinking about.”

__

“You,” Jacob says with a huff as Kevin continues to poke and prod at him. 

__

“No shit, Sherlock,” Kevin retorts. He switches their position now, climbing onto Jacob’s lap and resting his weight on his thighs. He continues to palm at Jacob’s crotch. “What was I doing?”

__

“You were under me and I was opening you up,” Jacob says. That usually high and sweet voice has dropped a few octaves now. His arousal adds a beautiful grit to it. “I was thinking about how you used to feel around me. Always so perfect on my cock.”

__

Jacob’s voice mingled with those filthy words set Kevin ablaze. With suddenly shaking fingers, Kevin grips the elastic of Jacob’s sweats and pulls them down. Jacob’s not wearing any underwear so his dick springs free, slapping gently against the front of his t-shirt. 

__

Kevin tilts his head to the side, admiring the wetness collecting at the tip of Jacob’s erection. He places the pad of his forefinger over it. “Is that how you think tonight is going to go?” Kevin questions. 

__

He watches Jacob’s adam’s apple jump. “If that’s how you want it to go.”

__

Kevin’s whole body screams with how much he yearns for exactly what Jacob has described. He doesn’t trust himself to speak it aloud though so he just nods. 

__

Jacob smashes their lips together before all but dragging Kevin into his room. They lose most of their clothes on the way, not that either of them is wearing much. By the time Kevin falls into Jacob’s pillows all he’s wearing are his socks, which Jacob peels off of him before joining him on the mattress. 

__

They’re kissing again and Jacob is hovering over him in the way that he rarely allowed for him to do in the past. His fingers slip from Jacob’s hair to his neck and finally down to his biceps. He squeezes the definition he finds there, more pronounced than the last time he was in this position. 

__

“These are new,” Kevin says with another squeeze. 

__

“Calisthenics,” Jacob mutters, kissing over Kevin’s chest now. Kevin’s not entirely sure what that entails but he’s pretty positive he’d like to watch Jacob do it. 

__

Jacob nips and bites all the way down his chest and stomach and Kevin offers up all the wriggles, back arches, and noises the ministrations pull from him. Jacob runs a calloused finger over each little red mark he’s left on his downward journey across Kevin’s body. 

__

Kevin has never described a kiss placed to his nether regions as sweet until he met Jacob Bae. He places a soft peck at the tip and Kevin whines. 

__

If things truly haven’t changed since the last time he was here, he knows exactly where Jacob keeps his lube. He reaches out blindly to the bedside table, scrambles to open the drawer without looking. Yep, right there on the top is the lube, just like he remembers. 

__

He tosses it to Jacob who catches it in one hand and looks entirely too proud of himself for it. “Hurry up.” 

__

Jacob kisses his inner thigh. “You always were in such a rush.” 

__

Kevin just spreads his legs even wider to get his point across. Jacob gives him what he’s asking for. 

__

As soon as those lube slick fingers enter him, Kevin starts to question how he survived those 4 months without them. Kevin gave Jacob so many opportunities to learn the intricacies of his body back then and it seems he hasn’t forgotten them at all. His fingers press in all of the right spots and Kevin rumples Jacob’s sheets with his clenched fingers. 

__

He feels this awful, clawing need to be closer to Jacob. Feels suffocated with how much he wants the blonde between his legs to completely envelope him. His toes curl with the feeling and all he can do is gasp out, “Feels good.” 

__

Jacob places a kiss on his inner thigh and Kevin really thinks he could cry. 

__

Jacob’s plan to drive him to complete ruin shows no signs of stopping however as he pulls his fingers out of him. Kevin constricts his throat to try and stop the whine that escapes but all it does is make the sound come out more choked and pitiful. 

__

A warm ghost of lips is on his mouth and there is the familiar crinkle of foil. Kevin opens his eyes just enough to see the roll of the condom as it slides down Jacob’s length. There is a moment of pause between them that has Kevin wanting to reach down and pull Jacob into his body himself. 

__

“You ready?” Jacob questions. 

__

“Yes, yes,” Kevin pants, ignoring the desperate lilt to his voice. 

__

Jacob pushes in, slow and gentle. Kevin chokes on the overwhelming feeling of having Jacob inside him after so long. The quick presses of skin they shared in the bathroom and against the door of the janitor’s closet were fun, but they don’t compare to this. 

__

Kevin squeezes his eyes shut when Jacob finally starts to move. Fingertips tilt his head upwards and that angelic voice whispers, “Look at me.” 

__

His eyes open and it’s too much. It’s too intimate and Kevin doesn’t know how to handle it. Wants to make a joke or snide remark but can’t think of one, so he just pulls Jacob down on top of him. He expects the movement to encourage Jacob to speed up, but he never does. Jacob just presses their foreheads together and continues his even rocking. 

__

There’s no way Kevin will last like this. Not with Jacob rolling his hips slowly into him and wrapping one hand around Kevin’s dick. He tugs in slow unison with his thrusts and all Kevin can do is grapple onto Jacob’s back with weak fingers. 

__

They’re no strangers to each other’s bodies, so they both know this is going to be over soon. Jacob jumps at the opportunity to level his eyes with Kevin’s and say, “I missed you.” 

__

A garbled sound leaves Kevin’s throat and he’s trembling in Jacob’s arms in the aftershocks. Jacob goes weak limbed almost immediately, his own orgasm scarily in unison with Kevin’s. 

__

They lay like that for a while, long enough to feel Jacob soften inside him. He lets himself revel in the warm dead weight of Jacob on top of him until the stickiness between them becomes unbearable.

__

Kevin nudges him, “Alright, time to get up.” 

__

Jacob grumbles but doesn’t protest. He rolls off of him and Kevin listens to the ‘pat, pat, pat’ of his feet as he walks to the bathroom. He returns with a warm rag which he graciously uses to clean Kevin with. While he’s gingerly wiping Kevin’s chest, he whispers, “I meant it, you know.” 

__

Kevin just stares for a second, puzzled. “What?”

__

“That I missed you.” 

__

Kevin feels his shoulders tense. “Please don’t.” 

__

“It’s the truth,” Jacob says after a beat. 

__

“I don’t care.” 

__

“Kev-“

__

“Will you get me something to drink? I’m thirsty.” 

__

Jacob’s face falls and Kevin has to turn away because he can’t stand to see him like that. He bites his own fist when he hears the door click behind Jacob.

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

“I’m sorry Kev, I just,” Jacob pauses, reaching for the right words to say. Searching for a way to let Kevin down in the gentlest way possible. “I just think it’d be better if we kept things as they are right now.” 

__

Kevin blinks dumbly, once and then twice. Those aren’t the words he expected to hear. No, they’re exactly the opposite of the response he’d anticipated. 

__

All the little details, every word or touch that passed between them, flashes white across Kevin’s vision. Every gesture that Kevin dissected to confirm that Jacob shared his feelings lay in marred piles in his head. It doesn’t make sense. Kevin’s the one who always dodged Jacob’s attempts at something more. Kevin’s the one who avoided all the talking, the cuddles, the spending the night. 

__

It doesn’t matter though because now Jacob is the one avoiding Kevin. 

__

Kevin tries to laugh it off because really it’s all been a joke anyway. “No, no, that’s fine, you’re right.” 

__

“Kevin,” Jacob says. His voice is sad and Kevin flinches. 

__

“Don’t worry about it,” he stands to leave. “I’ll text you.” 

__

Neither of them are surprised when he doesn’t. 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

As expected, because he’s an idiot _and_ a coward, Kevin avoids Jacob after that night. It helps that they’re in the final few days before Christmas and work becomes downright hellish. The last minute shoppers seem to project all of their holiday stress onto Kevin and his co-workers. It only gets worse as the 25th looms closer and the more popular scents start going out of stock.

__

He’s not the only one bustling though. Every time he looks up, the line for Santa pictures seems to just get longer and longer. The line wraps around the tree twice before veering off down the line of stores. 

__

He’s thankful because it means Jacob takes fewer breaks and has less chances to sneak away to text Kevin. The first few days after that night are the worst. Jacob is damn near relentless in texting him. Kevin doesn’t even take the time to read them, deleting the messages as soon as they come in.

__

Oh yeah, add that to the list. Kevin is an idiot, a coward, and a petty asshole. 

__

The holiday season that he so despised actually works in his favor through all of this though. The busyness of the store means Jacob can never catch a moment to confront Kevin in person. Kevin knows he has to avoid meeting with Jacob face to face at all costs. He can’t trust himself not to fall into Jacob’s arms as soon as they’re open to him. 

__

So he keeps his eyes in his own work and takes all of his breaks in the stock room. He’s proud of himself and his perfect avoidance of Jacob Bae.

__

He makes it all the way to Christmas Eve without an incident. After today, Jacob will go back to working on his own as an independent photographer and Kevin can resume some sense of normalcy in the workplace. 

__

It’s 6:30 and the mall is dark and quiet. Hours are cut short on Christmas Eve and Kevin already told Chanhee and Eric to go ahead and head out early while he finishes closing up. 

__

He’s pulling the metal security grate down and locking it when a familiar voice fills the space behind him. “Kevin.” 

__

“Shit,” Kevin exclaims. Jacob’s sudden appearance startles him and he whips around. “You scared me.” 

__

“Sorry,” Jacob says, hands up in surrender. He’s wearing that stupid ass elf costume and Kevin has to pinch himself so he won’t giggle. 

__

“What do you want?” Kevin doesn’t give him a chance to respond, walking off towards the mall exit. 

__

The light jingle of bells behind him tells him that Jacob is following. “To say I’m sorry.” 

__

Kevin rolls his eyes, still dead set on reaching the exit of the mall before Jacob can turn the tides in his direction again. “You already did,” he says, referring to the apology Jacob just gave for scaring him.

__

“To actually apologize,” Jacob amends. When Kevin keeps walking, Jacob reaches out to gently grab Kevin’s arm. The bells on his costume jingle when Kevin rips his arm out of Jacob’s grasp. But he does stop and that seems to please Jacob. “Thank you.” 

__

Kevin just crosses his arms over his chest, his posture reeking of impatience. He taps his foot for added effect. “Well go on, then.” 

__

“I’m really sorry. I’ve been so unfair to you and that was wrong of me.” 

__

Kevin just continues to tap his foot. 

__

“And if your feelings have changed, I totally understand, but I really like you Kevin.” Kevin’s foot stops tapping. “I’ve always really liked you, even back then. I’m just-“

__

“Stupid?” Kevin supplies. 

__

Jacob nods vigorously and the bells on his hat go wild. “Yeah, that.” 

__

“And you must think I’m stupid enough to forgive you.”

__

“What? No, I don’t think-“ Jacob rushes to say. 

__

“Well you’re right,” Kevin says, finally giving in. He lets his head thud against Jacob’s chest. He doesn’t hold in his laughter when the bells tinkle either. “I’m a goddamn idiot.” 

__

🎄🎄🎄

__

It’s Christmas morning and he’s in Jacob’s bed, fully clothed, by the way, which is a miracle in it of itself. Jacob’s still sleeping, snoring quietly enough for it to be endearing. Kevin kisses the edge of Jacob’s jaw because he can and looks at the snowflakes sticking to the window. 

__

He’s daydreaming about shoving a snowball down the back of Jacob’s pants when he feels him start to stir. He grumbles a few times in his confused grogginess before he sees Kevin and smiles. And yeah, Kevin smiles back. 

__

“Morning,” he says, leaning in for a kiss. 

__

Kevin stops him by pressing his hand to his lips. “Sorry, bud, we’re not far enough into this thing for morning breath kisses yet.” 

__

Kevin feels Jacob’s lips jut out into a pout against his palm. Kevin will not be swayed in this though. Jacob mumbles something into his hand but Kevin can’t understand him. “What?” He asks, pulling his hand away for Jacob to try again. 

__

As soon as his hand is removed, Jacob lunges in for a kiss. Their lips meet and it’s as soft as the snowflakes decorating the windowsill. 

__

“I said, Merry Christmas.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> If you made it to the end of this, thanks for your resilience, friend. 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated (they warm my little heart so much) and thank you for reading!
> 
> You can yell at me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/phantomcobie) 🤍 [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/phantomcobie)


End file.
